1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manual weapons such as batons, night sticks, and the like, and in addition relates to electrically powered stun devices. The present defense device combines aspects of both of the above devices, as well as other features and functions, in a single device for use by police, military, and/or others who have need of such a non-lethal weapon or device for crowd control and other purposes. The embodiments of the present disclosure incorporate various features and elements not provided in the parent document relating to the present invention, e.g., multiple lenses of various colors for the high intensity lighting element, various user replaceable wear components, a removable impact pad for the distal portion of the device, remote high intensity electrical contacts, and other features.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of blunt instruments (night sticks, etc.) by police and other personnel for crowd control and for subduing other individuals, has been known for generations. Very little has been done over the years to improve such hand held impact weapons, other than changing the mass of different portions to impart greater force upon impact. More recently, electronic devices have been developed which transform a relatively low battery voltage into a considerably higher voltage, for use as an electrical stunning device. Such devices are quite effective in subduing a threatening individual, or even a small crowd, as the audible and visual impression generated by the electrical arc across the contacts, is quite intimidating.
However, such electrical stun devices are generally constructed with relatively fragile electrical components which cannot withstand a great deal of impact force. Such stun devices of the prior art are not intended for any other use, and are used solely as an electrical discharge device, with the contacts being placed against a potential attacker or other person who must be subdued. While this may result in a thrusting of the device toward the other person, the physical forces involved are nowhere near those to which a blunt impact weapon (night stick or baton, etc.) would be subjected. The relative fragility of such electrical stun weapons has thus resulted in law enforcement officers being required to carry a separate baton or night stick in addition to the electrical stun device, as well as all their other equipment (hand gun, cuffs, etc.). The mass and bulk of all this equipment can be distracting to say the least, and can certainly encumber an officer when he must move rapidly. Moreover, the requirement for two similarly shaped elongated weapons or devices (baton and electrical stun prod) can easily result in a moment""s hesitation or confusion when the officer reaches for one or the other, in a situation where time is critical.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a personal defense device which combines attributes of the baton with those of an electrical stunning device, as well as other attributes and features, in a single device. The present defense device is constructed of a relatively massive and thick walled material, in order to provide the desired mass for use as an impact weapon. Yet, the device has a hollow interior, in order to house the electrical storage cells and electrical componentry for the electrical stun system of the device. Moreover, the present device includes a series of blunt edges disposed along the barrel thereof, which provide greater effectiveness as an impact weapon. These blunt edges may be equipped with relatively shallow cutting edges to produce a bleeding cut or wound, if so desired. A high intensity flashlight or the like may also be built into the device for greater versatility, with the light utilizing the same electrical energy source as the stun circuitry. The present defense device may also make use of redundant flex circuitry and/or redundant componentry for reliability and impact damage resistance. In a first embodiment, a novel, normally on interrupter switch for the stun circuit is provided to facilitate use of the device by an officer, with other embodiments incorporating more conventional, momentary contact actuation switches.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 427,549 issued on May 13, 1890 to John M. Burton, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Prod Pole,xe2x80x9d describes two embodiments of such a device. The first embodiment of FIG. 1 is a very low voltage device, as it relies upon an xe2x80x9celement Bxe2x80x9d (taken to be an electrical storage cell), but does not include any means of inverting the current for stepping up the voltage. The second embodiment uses a mechanical generating device, rather than a battery. In any event, the device of the Burton ""549 U.S. Patent is quite long and thin, and is not adapted for use as an impact weapon in addition to its electrical prod function.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,473 issued on Nov. 2, 1915 to William B. Floyd, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Animal Prod,xe2x80x9d describes a device similar to that of the Burton ""549 U.S. Patent described immediately above. The Floyd prod is also a relatively long and thin device, with electrical storage batteries carried in a larger diameter handle portion. No appreciable mass is provided in the distal portion of the device, as it is desired to make the distal portion as light as possible in such devices to facilitate maneuverability. This teaches away from the present invention, with its relatively massive distal portion to provide relatively large inertial forces for use as an impact weapon, as well as providing the desired strength and durability for the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,994 issued on Oct. 24, 1939 to Lorentz A. Hansen et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectric Stock Prod,xe2x80x9d describes a device utilizing a conventional capacitor and vibrator points for producing an alternating current from the direct current of the electrical storage batteries within the device. A coil having primary and secondary windings is used to step up the voltage to the desired level. This device is capable of producing a continuous array of high voltage discharges, unlike the devices discussed further above. While the circuitry of the Hansen et al. device is old in the art, such circuitry or its equivalents may be used in the present invention, and the disclosure of such is incorporated herein by reference. However, Hansen et al. do not disclose a relatively massive barrel portion for use as an impact weapon, nor other means (blades, etc.) for such impact function.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,852 issued on Jul. 23, 1940 to Leon P. Mongan, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Prodder,xe2x80x9d describes a combination device including a voltage step-up circuit and light circuit, each powered by the same battery power source. The electrical voltage step-up circuitry is essentially the same as that used by Hansen et al. and disclosed in the ""994 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above. This basic circuitry may be used with the present invention, as noted above. However, it is desired to use more durable circuitry incorporating flex circuits, redundant wiring, solid state componentry, and/or redundant componentry in the present invention, rather than the older mechanical componentry of the Mongan and similar earlier devices. In any case, Mongan does not provide any means for using his device as an impact weapon, and further teaches away from the first embodiment of the present stun device by providing an open circuit until one of the contacts is pushed in. The normally closed high intensity electrical circuit of the first embodiment of the present personal defense device invention, may be desirable in certain circumstances where the user must manipulate the device as an impact weapon simultaneously with actuation of the high voltage electrical discharge, in that the user need not position his or her hand specifically to hold the switch while also manipulating the device. The visual and audible effects of the electrical arcing are actuated under such circumstances to provide a deterrent effect, regardless of the position of the user""s hand on the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,122 issued on Jul. 17, 1951 to John Juergens, titled xe2x80x9cLivestock Prod,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a spring mounted distal end with a selectively operable light source concentric with the annular electrical contact probes. The light and electric contacts are operated by a single, double throw switch. Thus, either the light or the electrical contacts may be actuated, but not both simultaneously. Moreover, the resiliently mounted distal end teaches away from the rigid, massive structure of the present personal defense device invention, which may also be used as an impact weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,711 issued on Jan. 9, 1968 to LaVerne M. Larsen et al., titled xe2x80x9cNight Stick With Electric Shock Means,xe2x80x9d describes a stick having external high voltage wiring, as well as the conventional high voltage contacts extending from the distal end of the stick. The object of the Larsen et al. stick is to prevent unauthorized persons from grasping the stick and pulling it from the grip of the officer or other person controlling the stick. Larsen et al. disclose a transistorized circuit for controlling electrical power in their night stick, but no means of providing alternating current to produce a continuing series of discharges, is disclosed. The Larsen et al. night stick requires that the actuating switch be closed each time a single electrical pulse is desired, with the electrical energy dissipating as the switch remains closed and voltage stabilizes through the transformer coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,222 issued on Dec. 7, 1971 to Kunio Shimizu, titled xe2x80x9cBaton-Type Arrest Device,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a pair of electrically conductive needles selectively extendible from one end thereof. No electrical switch is provided, except by means of current flow between the two contacts. Shimizu states that by penetrating the skin, the electrical current administered may be much less to gain the desired affect than that achieved with skin contact electrodes. Accordingly, no voltage step up is provided by Shimizu. Also, while Shimizu provides an axially placed light in one end of his night stick, the light cannot be directed radially from the side of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,108 issued on Jun. 25, 1974 to Richard J. Jordan, titled xe2x80x9cCrowd Control Stick,xe2x80x9d describes a device bearing some resemblance to the night stick of the Larsen et al. ""711 U.S. Patent, discussed further above. The Jordan stick also includes external high voltage wiring to preclude an unauthorized person from grabbing the stick and taking it from the operator. However, the Jordan stick utilizes a capacitor discharge system for producing the higher voltages desired. In any event, the Jordan stick still differs from the present device in that the power supply for the Jordan device must be provided as a separate unit and connected to the stick with a cable. Also, Jordan does not provide any form of lighting means nor impact enhancing means with his stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,695 issued on May 30, 1978 to Gary A. Henderson et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectrical Shocking Device,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively small and light weight device including transistorized circuitry for producing a high voltage, low amperage current capable of producing an electric shock to a person contacting the electrodes. The Henderson et al. device is only about ten inches long and less than an inch in diameter, and weighs less than five ounces (col. 3, lines 41-43). Such size and weight is not suitable for use as an impact weapon, night stick, or billy club, whereas the present device provides sufficient mass and size to be useful as an impact weapon as well. Also, no lighting means is disclosed by Henderson et al., whereas the present device includes a radially disposed, selectively operable light therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,932 issued on Jan. 10, 1984 to Gerald F. Allen, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Shock Prod,xe2x80x9d describes a device incorporating conventional transistorized circuitry, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference as yet another means of providing the high voltage output required for the operation of the present invention. The Allen prod differs from others in that the extension is a relatively thin and flexible blade. This construction clearly teaches away from the aim of the present invention, i.e., to serve as a night stick or impact weapon as well as being useful as an electrical stun device. Allen does not disclose any form of lighting for his prod device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171 issued on Oct. 23, 1984 to Gregg B. Mains, titled xe2x80x9cSide Arm Baton And Flashlight,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively long, cylindrical device having battery storage space therein, a light at one end thereof, and a radially extended handle with a light switch at the end thereof. No means of producing or dispensing a high voltage electrical current or shock is provided by Mains for his light and baton combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,807 issued on Dec. 4, 1984 to Serge J. Yanez, titled xe2x80x9cNon-Lethal Self Defense Device,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of an electrical stun apparatus, having different configurations. Yanez includes a light with his electrical discharge apparatus, but the light is not intended to provide any real degree of illumination for the person using the device. Rather, the Yanez light pulses or flashes with the voltage output, producing a series of flashes to temporarily blind an assailant. Accordingly, no separate switch is provided to operate the light for the Yanez device; both the light and the electrical voltage output (and an audible alarm, when installed) are controlled by a single switch, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,431 issued on May 26, 1987 to Lyle J. Mendicino, titled xe2x80x9cShark Prod,xe2x80x9d describes an electrical device which emits a relatively low voltage (around 500 volts) and high amperage (1-5 amps), in comparison with electrical stun devices and cattle prods. This is because the diver is also subject to the electrical current, particularly in the salty ocean environment of sharks. Accordingly, Mendicino teaches away from the use of a high voltage, low amperage current as used by the present invention. Moreover, the only light provided by Mendicino is an annunciator light to indicate operation of the device, and actual actuation of the electrical circuitry is accomplished by contact with the probes, rather than by means of an operator controlled switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,534 issued on Jan. 12, 1988 to Gary S. Ward, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Shock Safety Device,xe2x80x9d describes a stun type device having a telescoping probe end, with the probe comprising a series of mutually telescoping elements. The Ward device is more intended for use by joggers and bicyclists against threatening dogs and the like. The relatively thin and extended telescoped probe cannot provide the required strength for use as an impact weapon (night stick or the like), as provided by the present multipurpose device. Moreover, Ward does not provide any form of lighting with his device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,277 issued on Jun. 27, 1989 to Eugene F. LaCroix, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Purpose Baton,xe2x80x9d describes a device somewhat resembling the flashlight and baton apparatus of the Mains ""171 U.S. Patent, with its laterally disposed hand grip. However, LaCroix also provides a series of longitudinally disposed electrical conductors along the length of the device, similarly to the configuration of the device of the Jordan ""108 U.S. Patent discussed further above. LaCroix also provides a light having sufficient intensity to temporarily blind a potential assailant, rather than to provide any useful illumination for the user of the device. At least one embodiment of the present personal defense device may incorporate such a high intensity light, with the light also providing illumination as desired or required. Moreover, the present invention may incorporate one or more lenses for changing the color of the light, which feature is not disclosed by LaCroix. The lateral extension of the LaCroix device does not facilitate its use as an impact weapon, as provided by the generally cylindrical configuration of the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,247 issued on Nov. 14, 1995 to Richard N. de Anda et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectronic Stunning Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a device having concealed electrical contacts which are not exposed until the device is pressed against another body. The de Anda et al. device is relatively small, being about the size of a flashlight. It is thus not suitable for use as an impact weapon, as provided by the present invention. The de Anda et al. device more closely resembles the relatively small device disclosed in the ""695 U.S. Patent to Henderson et al., than it does the present personal defense device. Moreover, de Anda et al. do not disclose any form of lighting with their device, and the concealed electrical contacts cannot provide a visible display of electrical discharge to dissuade a potential attacker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to John H. Murray, titled xe2x80x9cImmobilization Weapon,xe2x80x9d describes a hand held device with a pair of elongated flexible electrodes and a set of electrodes which can be ballistically fired at another person in order to deliver an electrical shock remotely. While at least one embodiment of the present invention may incorporate remotely actuated electrical contacts, they are not ballistically fired. Rather, they are placed upon the subject by the person in control, with electrical cables or leads extending between the subject and the present defense device to allow the controlling person to maintain a safe distance from the subject. The Murray device has a square section, pistol grip configuration with a relatively short upper portion for firing the ballistically delivered electrodes. The two elongated electrodes extending from the Murray device, extend from the top of the device above the pistol grip portion. The physical configuration of the Murray device does not enable it to be used as an impact weapon, e.g., night stick, etc., as can the present personal defense device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,806 issued on Oct. 5, 1999 to Peter G. Coakley et al., titled xe2x80x9cNon-Lethal Projectile For Delivering An Electric Shock To A Living Target,xe2x80x9d describes a series of embodiments for ballistically launching an independent device capable of delivering an electric shock to a living target. The shocking device of the Coakley et al. apparatus is not connected to the firing weapon in any way, as by wires, etc. as used in some projectile firing devices of the prior art. Thus, the electrical device cannot be controlled once it leaves the weapon. Also, while Coakley et al. disclose baton and flashlight embodiments of their projectile and delivery device, they do not provide a device having all of the features of the present invention, e.g., ribs for greater impact, low blades which may be attached to the ribs for imparting minor cuts, or radially disposed lighting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,872 issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Eugene M. Chaput, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Component Electric Stunning Umbrella,xe2x80x9d describes a device having electrical storage cell and electronic component means in the handle, with electrical wiring extending up the relatively narrow shaft thereof to a distal tip having a pair of stunning electrodes therein. A more or less conventional umbrella is extendible from the tip, permitting the device to be used as an umbrella as desired. A hard plastic cover may be installed over the folded umbrella, as desired. Chaput states that this hard plastic cover permits the device to be used as a baton or impact weapon, but this would require that the plastic sleeve be installed over the folded umbrella whenever the potential need of an impact weapon was foreseen. Moreover, while Chaput provides additional electrodes along the sides of the impact sleeve, he does not provide any additional ribs or blades to increase the effectiveness of the device as an impact weapon, as provided by the present personal defense device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,120 issued on Feb. 8, 2000 to Hung-Yi Chang, titled xe2x80x9cLighting Device For A Stun Gun,xe2x80x9d describes a separate flashlight type device with the light beam oriented axially relative to the remainder of the device, rather than radially, as in the lighting means of the present device. The Chang assembly cannot be used as an impact weapon, as it is relatively short and compact, with the operating switches located at the approximate midpoints along the opposite sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,597 issued on Jul. 18, 2000 to Ming-Chen Lin, titled xe2x80x9cStructure Of An Electric Shock Device,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a series of selectively extendible telescoping sections. The sections each have electrodes extending along their opposite sides, but no tip electrodes are provided. Also, while the Lin device includes a flashlight, the light is oriented parallel to the length of the device, rather than being radially disposed to the length of the device. Moreover, the hollow telescoping tubes of the Lin device do not appear to provide sufficient strength for use as an impact weapon (baton, etc.), and Lin makes no disclosure or claim of such function for his device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,916 issued on Jul. 10, 2001 to Thomas V. McNulty, titled xe2x80x9cStun Gun,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a short, pistol grip configuration with a trapezoidal head extending therefrom. The two electrical contacts are on adjacent faces of the trapezoid, angularly separated from one another. McNulty states that this causes the trapezoidal shape to compress the muscle tissue of the subject before both contacts are in contact with the skin, thus providing a greater electric shock effect and muscle contraction. The McNulty device more closely resembles the device of the ""867 U.S. Patent to Murray, discussed further above, than it does the present invention. McNulty also provides a ballistically fired device having electrical stunning contacts with his device. However, The relatively short length of the McNulty stun device is not suitable for use as an impact weapon or baton, and no lighting means is provided by McNulty for his device.
U.S. Pat. No. D-255,139 issued on May 27, 1980 to James A. Smith, titled xe2x80x9cElectric Baton For Law Enforcement Personnel,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a relatively short, generally cylindrical device. An electrical switch is apparently provided at about the midpoint of the device, which further precludes its use as an impact weapon or baton. No additional impact ribs, blades, or lighting means are apparent in the Smith design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-273,216 issued on Mar. 27, 1984 to Harold S. Sinrod, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Purpose Defense Baton,xe2x80x9d illustrates various embodiments of a design comprising a relatively narrow, elongated cylindrical shape with a hand guard between a handle portion and longer distal portion. No electrical function of any sort is apparent in the Sinrod design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-289,313 issued on Apr. 14, 1987 to More Shy, titled xe2x80x9cHand-Held Electric Prod,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a generally cylindrical shape with a hand guard adjacent one end. No disclosure is made of any function as an impact weapon, nor is any lighting means shown for the design. The Shy design more closely resembles the design of the ""216 U.S. Design Patent to Sinrod, discussed above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Patent No. D-329,510 issued on Sep. 15, 1992 to Hsiung Lin, tiled xe2x80x9cHand-Held Electric Prod,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a relatively short, generally cylindrical device having a hand guard between a handle portion and distal portion. The Lin device thus more closely resembles the device of the de Anda et al. ""247 U.S. Patent, discussed further above, than it does the present personal defense device. While no statement of such is made in the Lin Design Patent, it appears that the electrodes are disposed along the opposite sides of the distal end portion of the device, rather than from the end, as in the present device.
U.S. Patent No. D-351,640 issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Richard N. de Anda et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectronic Stunning Weapon,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently identical to the device of the ""247 U.S. Utility Patent issued to the same inventors and filed on even date, discussed further above. The same points of difference raised in the discussion of the de Anda et al. ""247 U.S. Utility Patent, are seen to apply here as well.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,196,728 published on May 5, 1988 to Chun Chang Kuo, titled xe2x80x9cFlash Light,xe2x80x9d describes an apparatus which is actually a combination of several devices. The Kuo apparatus includes an axial flashlight, as well as selectively extendible electrical probes for the device to serve as a stun weapon if so desired. Moreover, the Kuo apparatus includes an audible warning system, e.g., a buzzer or siren, and the flashlight may be used as a visual warning device as well. However, Kuo makes no statement or claim that his apparatus is suitable for use as an impact weapon (baton, etc.). The light is disposed in the distal end of the device, and it is questionable whether the light, as well as other componentry, would stand up to the forces resulting from use of the device as an impact weapon.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a personal defense device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A hand held personal defense device includes a number of different features to provide a versatile defense weapon for law enforcement and other personnel who have need of such a device. The present device comprises numerous embodiments of an elongate, generally cylindrical tube having electrical contacts extending from one end thereof and conventional electrical circuitry therein to step up electrical cell voltage to a high level for use as a stunning weapon and deterrent.
The structure of the device is formed of a high strength synthetic composite or non-composite material for optimum durability, and includes a series of ribs or channels along the exterior surface for greater effect as an impact weapon. One or more blades may be attached to the ribs or within the channels in order to produce shallow cuts upon the body of a person when struck by the present device. The present device also includes a small but powerful light source emitting its light radially from the body of the device, for effectiveness when the device is raised for use as an impact weapon. The light source is sufficiently powerful as to temporarily blind a person whose eyes have become dark adapted. The electrical circuitry of the present device is adapted to provide great durability and resistance to damage under high impact forces, as will likely occur from time to time with the use of the device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a personal defense device providing multiple functions of an electrical stun weapon, impact weapon or baton, and light source in a single device.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a defense device comprising a durable, high strength tubular shell having a series of ribs or channels extending therefrom to provide greater damage when the device is used as an impact weapon, and which may include a series of blades removably secured to the ribs or within the channels to produce shallow cuts due to impact from the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide redundant flexible electrical circuitry and redundant componentry within the device, for greater durability and resistance to damage due to forces developed when the device is used as an impact weapon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide at least one embodiment having an interrupter switch for the high voltage electrical stunning circuit, which interrupter switch is normally closed to require the user of the device to hold the switch in order to disable the electrical stunning circuitry.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.